A robot is a mechanical or virtual artificial agent, usually an electromechanical machine that is guided by a computer program or electronic circuitry, and thus a type of an embedded system. Robots have been widely used today for wide range of industries (e.g., oil drilling, factory automation, underwater discovery, etc.). Conventional robots require dedicated and special purpose hardware/software resource which impose significant limitation. Conventional robots lacks flexibility and are incapable to adapt when environment, application, and event changes.